Sinnohshipping OneShots Series & Requests
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: A collection of One-Shots featuring Sinnohshipping  OCXDawn, MeXDawn  Request a challenge or moment for these two! Will get better later on.


**This is my first series of random one-shots for Sinnohshipping. I hope you guys like this pairing!**

**First off, thanks to Pikana and her Pikabookshipping which gave me the idea of Sinnohshipping.**

**I take romantic suggestions if you guys/girls want to suggest something. I also take R&R.**

**Sinnohshipping #1**

**The Reunion**

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

"Dawn, time to wake up honey!" My mom called for the normal wake-up call. My eyes opened slowly and I pushed off my covers. It was only about 9:36 after a quick glance to my clock. Another day of Coordinator training until the Isshu region was clear for ocean or air travel. Over the news, I have heard that the region was being threatened by severe bad weather, so there isn't any traffic going there now. Once it opens, then I will go there. I wasn't going to go alone of course.

I wanted to go with _him_.

His name is Mikee Aeros, and he's the Champion of Johto right now. I journeyed with him through the Johto region. We met here in Sinnoh first, and he saved my life from a swarm of Ariados. I will never forget that day. From that time, he was always there for me during our dangers in Johto. Team Rocket always got in the way, even the serious ones. They even kidnapped me twice, but Mikee fought his way through with his Eevee and saved me.

I got dressed in my usual outfit and hurried downstairs. My mom knew everything that happened in Johto, and she knew about Mikee as well. My mom thought that Mikee might love me and see me more than just a friend.

I saw that he cared for me, but never imagined that he would love me. He told me about his history about his sister Alice. He didn't grow up that much with his parents. They passed away in the Isshu region when he was seven, and now he's near seventeen. I am currently sixteen too, but he was older by a month. He wanted to go to the Isshu region too, but he didn't want to find out about his parents until he believed he was strong enough to go. With his story, I thought he treated me like a good sister, but one day, he told me he loved me.

The only problem was that at the time, I still had feelings for Ash Ketchum. I told him about my problem that I still had feelings for Ash. I expected him to hate me for that, but instead, he did something different. He told me that he understood how I felt, and that I may never return his feelings for me, he would never leave my side.

Time passed, and with me winning Contest after Contest, I was in the Grand Festival. Remembering what happened to me last time with Zoey winning. I was facing against this pretty good Trainer and it was going to end up with her winning. I started to panic until Mikee yelled to me, "No need to worry! You can win this!" With that, I won the Final Battle and the Grand Festival in Johto. My trophy and a photo of me with Mikee and my Pokemon are on the mantle for anyone to see.

"Good morning Dawn. Did you sleep well?" My mother asked me. I nodded in response and she put a plate of pancakes in front of me. Feeling hungry, I began eating the breakfast.

"So, are you excited about today?" My mother asked me. She reminded me of this important day.

Today, Mikee was returning home from Johto to Sandgem Town. It reminded me of the Johto League he competed in. That day, Mikee and Eevee fought hard along with his strongest Pokemon. His battle with Lance was amazing, and he won barely with his Flygon. After that day when he had to challenge other challengers, he promised me he was coming to see me.

Yesterday, we received a letter from a familiar Swellow, and it said Mikee was on his way home. It would take him at least a day, so he was finally coming back, and this time, he was going to be with me.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him! It's already been about four months. I wonder how he's changed." I wondered; imaging him with a muscular body from all the training he could have done.

"He's going to stay at his house in Sandgem Town for the time being until you both go to the Isshu region. That's what his letter read." My mom reminded me. I nodded and finished up breakfast. It was delicious as usual from my Mom's coking.

"I'm going to train outside while I wait for Mikee." I told my Mom. As soon as I said that, Piplup finished up his breakfast and ran to my side, ready to train as well as me. My mom nodded in agreement and I ran out the door.

The Pokemon I had on me at the current moment were the same ones I have had in my Sinnoh journey, which were Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Togekiss, and Cyndaquil. Piplup was always with me, no matter what. "All right everyone, let's work hard today!" I told my Pokemon. They cheered in response, adding to the glee.

It must have been a few hours with training. Everyone did a great job today. "Awesome work gang!" I told them. They all smiled back as they rested. I suddenly heard a clapping noise from down the road.

"For sure, those were some pretty combinations." A voice told me. I turned and finally, I saw him.

Mikee has returned to Sinnoh.

"Hey Dawn, long time no see." He told me. Mikee did look different a bit. He did seem stronger a bit. Eevee ran from his shoulder to my other Pokemon, who were happy to see an old friend. Mikee still wore the same clothes I remembered him, but they were brand-new.

"Mikee, you did come back!" I told him. I felt so happy inside. He did come, just like he said he would.

* * *

**Ending my one-shot right there. Like I said, you can make some requests or some challenges for me only for Sinnohshipping right now. I'm trying to get used to writing this romance stuff.**

**I know this chapter wasn't that great, but that's why I'm asking for your requests!**

**Post it on your reviews! Thanks! Support Sinnohshipping!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


End file.
